Xunon Vega Chapter ?: Yazuni versus the noobs
Yazuni: Now that I have learned all four elements, I want to take you people on, Karmine, Dex, and Dango. Karmine: You really think you can take me on you dirty bitch. Yazuni: Take it easy okay, before I shove my fist up your ass. Karmine (Thinking to himself): Now that is it! Karmine charges at with his black blade, he pressed on it bringing out a grappling hook that shot out to Yazuni. Yazuni was able to quickly take a hold on it canceling out and yanking it toward him then he was in reach he uppercutted him in the face and kicks in the neck slamming him into the ground then setting his foot on his back. Yazuni: You do know that I am fastest member on the team right. Yazuni started to laugh. Dango: Eh even though this person is my rival I cannot bear to see him like this, I guess we must put that aside and go for Yazuni. Isn’t that right Dex? Dex: Yeah, let us go. The two of them start to rush at Yazuni coming at him in a high velocity, when they were in range Dango brought out his Totsuka blade preparing to slice Yazuni in his neck and Dex started to condense the surface into ice. Yazuni quickly pulled out his Behemoth clashing with Dingo’s blade. Yazuni was staggering back because he was not use to the surface. Yazuni: Dammit! Dango changes his stance throwing a drop kick at his shin but Yazuni jumped and over his legs and stomped on the ground then slipping on the ground hitting my head on the surface. "Ouch that hurt." Karmine got up and used his lightning manipulation to bring down lighting on Yazuni while Dex used winter arts induce snow in the area so Yazuni would be slower. Yazuni tried getting up but kept falling so he back flipped in the snow and put a block up guarding some of Karmine's lighting then prompting himself up getting in a boxing stance. "Let's get this over with!" Yazuni says softly with determination. Karmine did not hesitate and threw a punch at his face but Yazuni blocked his punch and through a kick at his stomach. Karmine put his guard down to his gut and catcher his fist and flipped on the other side of Yazuni elbowing Yazuni in his spine. Yazuni takes the hit and back kicks him with ease. Yazuni throws his hands up calling out his other two-team mates. "So is the warm up finally over." "How did he know that I was still holding back, was he able to sense my power." Karmine thinking to himself. Karmine, Dex, and Dango form a circle powering up an elemental wave, Karmine started to form a black hole to suck in some of Yazuri’s power and gain some of the matter from the area to condense it to more power. Dex started to input Darkness and Light combining to form a greater whole with almighty effects while Dango used Ki shaper powering up for the best time to use it. "Leave it to me I got this." Karmine said. "Come on I don't have all day." Yazuni said yawning. Karmine appeared in front of Yazuni quicker than he could blink surprising him with the attack. "What the...!" Yazuni was hit by the blast then followed up by Dingo’s Ki shaper move. Yazuni got back up with a serious face. "Alright I let you have that one." Yazuni sprinted at Karmine and jumped in the midair preparing a flying kick at him. However, Karmine had his guard up, Yazuni disappeared and was behind Karmine and hit him in the surface. He then pulled out his blade and went on to Dango and Dex as they wielded their swords as well. Yazuni and they get into a sword fight brawl but Dango and Dex get the upper hand maneuvering all of Yazuri’s swings predicating all his movements by the eye. Karmine got back up and used his molecular manipulation appearing beside Yazuni pulling out his black blade stabbing Yazuni in the leg then started to combo his way up to his chest stabbing all of his limbs. Yazuni used Trinity Field shoving his sword in the ground beneath creating a red field of spiritual and holy energy to slowly recover his injury. His three teammates where pushed up against the force but they were still trying to fight through it with all their might. Karmine brings out his black bow shoots it at Yazuni, before it could hit him Yazuni pulled out his sword and slice if inhale but the chaos damage still busted upon him but it did not affect him as much. Yazuri’s body becomes red and engulfed with his rage affinity. Dango knows what Yazuni was going pull of so he summons all three of his spirits, Bolt, Aqua, and Sapling all consisting of three main elements. Bolt paced Dango with lightning, Aqua paced him with water, and Sapling paced him with Earth. The three then link with them and Dango starts to walk up to Yazuni. Yazuni creates red energy-manifested claws by swinging his right hand 5 times like that of a lion at Dango but Dango took the first hit the second was canceled out by lighting and the third hit was washed away by water and fourth was canceled out by earth. During the final hit, he performs Beast Howl trying to knock him back but Dango and Yazuni clash at each other trying to overpower one another. "Come give me strength!" Dango shouts aloud. Karmine uses Null energy manipulation deleting the blow Yazuni preformed knocking it out of him. Dex then sprints at Yazuni while he was phased and used his human physiology engulfing into a stronger being and punching Yazuni many feet away. Yazuni catches himself in the air releasing his flare burst then overwhelms his opponents teleporting back and forth to them with a barrage of frontal kicks and slashes before grabbing them as exploding energy bursts from his hand sending them back. Dex transforms into his demon god form boosting his power to the next level. He starts using his water arts and sends energy powered water blast at Yazuni, with ease Yazuni throws Dex's attack away from him then delivers a bone-crushing blow to his stomach causing a crater through it. Dex coughed out blood bursting out into laughter. "I'll admit that technique was amazing but that's not enough to take me down." Yazuni takes his fist out of Dex's stomach. In addition, channels his energy creating a stream of lightning with flames surrounding the lightning forming a spear from his hand that he launches at Dex but Dex grabs his wrist with electricity ringing within him. Dex pulls Yazuri’s forward and knees him in between his chest. Dex then starts engulf elemental aura and unleashes his zodiac empowerment, with this he able to move faster and use attacks that are more powerful. Yazuni and Dex run at each other with their blades and begin sword fighting. Thunder started to destroy things around the area and clouds started to come in. Dango and Karmine were just watching from a distance in awe. Yazuni started to get the upper hand slashing at Dex's arms slicing them with all his might, Yazuni, then infused dance with his attacks, moving from one attack to the next effortlessly while being graceful and elegant. He was able dodge all Dex's attacks easily, execute combat with little problem. Dex does a few back flips throwing a kunai at Yazuni but Yazuni smacks it down with his blade. Dex then blows a gust of fire out of his mouth at Yazuni then charges at him. Yazuni slammed his sword into the ground and pulled up mud from the ground canceling out his flames he then pulls out his sword from the ground and keeps his guard up. Dex brakes through the wall and throws a kick with flames at Yazuni's neck but Yazuni blocks it with his left elbow and goes in for a sword blow to his face yet Dex clashes his sword into it. Suddenly Dex changes into a form of spiritual warrior that resembled that of the god Susanoo-no-Mikito. He had thirty arms that engulfed from his body with swords in each hand. He dashed at Yazuni sky rocketing all his arms with the swords going for him. Yazuni's expression was in awe seeing of what Dex became. "Looks like there is no holding back." Yazuni transforms into Zero''' Absolution: A1,''' a radiant blue-flame aura surrounds him. He is seen holding all the pressure from Dex's blades. Dex starts to power up demon chakra trying to overthrow Yazuni yet Yazuni slips out of his grip before he could reach him and sprints on top of one his arms until he reaches his the head and throws a heavy kick at his face but it did not do any damage at all. Dex engulfs another arm that reaches for Yazuni and grabs him slamming him into the ground. Yazuni gets up slowly shaking his head, all of Dex's swords form into one and his arms become only two strong arms. Yazuni pulls out his sword and Dex drives his at Yazuni and Yazuni clashes with Dex's. Yazuni was now seen as a Zero Absolution K2 becoming a blood crazy beast. Yazuni knocks the sword out of Dex's hands up Dex starts to shoot powerful huge planet sized projectiles at Yazuni but he just takes the damage and the planet they were on was destroyed and they were floating in the mist of space. "Come on tell me that am not all you got?" Dex fist was so huge it covered Yazuni's entire body. He started to power up his right arm and through a barrage of straight punches at Yazuni crushing him with every hit. On another planet Karmine and Dango was watching them fight. "Whoa these guys are crazy good, it seems they aren't holding back now." says Dango. "Yeah push, whatever ha-ha. I wasn't even trying when I fought with him." The scene then transition to back to Yazuni and Dex. Yazuni was withstanding the force and could not land any blow on Dex being pulverized with every blow. "Shit" Dex then uses his left arm punching Yazuni at full force. Dex strikes Yazuni 361,000,000 times, nearly paralyzing him with each blow. He then delivers a multitude of powerful kicks to Yazuni crushing him; with his final kick, he curved it into his body throwing him through fifteen planets destroying them all in one take. Yazuni wakes up seeing nothing but black. "Where am I?" "YAZUNI HELP!" "What where are you?" Yazuni gets up and falls back onto the ground because he hit a wall without knowing it. "Ouch I'll save you!" The female voice then screamed and blood was all over Yazuni's face. Yazuni could see light and looked into it finding himself again. Yazuni was now in Zero Absolution N3 form.